The present invention relates to a combination lock having a plurality of shaft-mounted setting discs which lie behind viewing windows of the front plate of the lock housing, bear setting symbols, and engage by detent engagement in their individual angular positions, adjacent which setting discs there are locking sleeves which have engagement spaces for feeler surfaces of a spring-biased rocker which, catches the mating locking part, the engagement spaces lying opposite the feeler projections when the lock combination is properly set.
A combination lock of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,493. There the axis of the rocker extends parallel to the axis of the setting discs. The distance between the axes is determined by the diameter of the setting discs. In order therefore, despite a relatively large distance between axes, to obtain a sufficient opening stroke for the latch of the bolt member which is developed as a rocker, the engagement spaces for the feeler surfaces must be cut quite deep. They are developed there as a flattening of the locking-sleeve collar. The region of the flattening extends over about 115.degree.. If one takes into account the detented division by 10 of the setting disc then the bolt member which is under spring biasing exerts a moment of rotation on the locking sleeve in two adjacent detent positions. In case of unfavorable tolerance fits of the inner part of the lock, this may lead to automatic lining up if the lock combination with respect to the other setting discs/locking sleeves also has not been sufficiently "erased". There is also the disadvantage that, depending on the direction of rotation of the locking sleeve, the bolt member experiences a different opening or closing stroke, which also can lead to complications in operation. The depth of the engagement spaces is subject to limitations based on manufacture and stability since there is an ever-increasing trend towards making the corresponding inner parts of plastic.